Chad With An Urge
by TheUnderstatement
Summary: Chad is finding it VERY hard to resist a certain random... and a spurt of laughter just might tip him off the edge... Channy one-shot


Chad With An Urge

**(A/N) Heyy guys (: so I had a cute idea for a little one shot… well, cute? A little different… but Channy. So still awesome :P Enjoy!

* * *

**

_CPOV_

Why did she always have to look so darn _beautiful?_ She sits in front of me, her dark eyes glinting in the bright light of the cafeteria. They are so perfect. Huge, and deep luscious brown, with thick, sexy lashes and perfectly shaped dark eyebrows framing them. Every time she blinks I almost have a heart attack.

Then her beautiful skin. It sounds weird, I know. Skin? But it's so perfect. Delicate. Not exactly pale, but it still looks like the complexion of a china doll - so smooth and flawless. If I stare at her long enough, sometimes I can bring a rosy blush to her satin cheeks – it crawls up her cheekbones and makes you just want to hold her forever – she just looks so warm and adorable. It stays for a while as well – even if we fight afterwards, or have an awkward moment, it lingers on, whether it belongs there or not.

And her hair. Oh god her HAIR. She has changed it a couple of times. It used to be chestnut. Curly. With that thick fringe of beautiful hair framing her perfect face… and now it's black. Still long and luscious, but now she looks mature. And, dare I say it, _sexy. _How bizarre. Now every time Sonny bounces into a room (or charges in when she is pissed at me) I have to hold onto something to support my weight. She looks so hot. And I hate calling Sonny that. She deserves more. Because she is beautiful, and not to be treated just like some slutty chick. But DAMN she's sexy, and the reason she is is because she has no clue – her innocence is completely alluring. The way she bites her lip and smirks, and the way her hips sway when she walks, and when she folds her arms. Every little thing she does drives me crazy. When I once accidentally admitted her hair was pretty, I was under exaggerating. It's utterly perfect.

And her smile. Her heartbreakingly beautiful smile lights up the room when she walks into it. It's so gorgeous it could smash a man's soul. I would do anything for her to smile when she is sad. I would hold her hand for eternity or hold her in my arms all night just to see her soft lips part into that perfect, crazy grin. Every time she smiles, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world just to have it right there in front of me. Screw my career. I just need Sonny's smile to get me through my life.

Right now, Sonny is not helping my situation. She is wearing a tiny, slightly see-through dress. I mean, I know it's hot out, but SERIOUSLY? I can see her bra, and when she stands next to a window, you can see her perfect stomach. To make it even worse, funny little Sonny has a bellybutton ring. That's the utter truth. It just makes her even more attractive. It's insane.

She's jabbering away about some sketch she's written. This is a slight turn-off. However badly I like Sonny, I will never be able to bring myself to enjoy her show. It's ridiculous. I mean, Sonny looks great (in the sketches where she isn't wearing some godforsaken awful outfit) but not great enough to persuade me to watch that crap for more than 5 minutes. So while she titters away, I just stare at her. She probably knows I'm not listening, but I know she appreciates it if I just pretend. She likes talking about her life to other people. I know it makes her happy, and so I endure it. Sometimes the conversation is enjoyable. We fight, or giggle like idiots. But occasionally will come the day where I get to sit and just watch her be beautiful. She will often laugh at her own joke, or just at herself, and her whole face lights up and my soul lifts just that little bit more.

As you might be able to tell, I don't really mind enduring it.

Sometimes she brings food. Today she has chocolate-coated strawberries. CHOCOLATE-COATED STRAWBERRIES. The sexiest food known to man. She has no clue what she does to me with her lips closing round the fruit and sucking it dry. Her red lipstick perfectly matches the strawberry – it's so unbearably hot it's difficult to watch. At one point she even offers me one. Not just that, she FEEDS it to me. And she'd **already taken a bite.** I could see her lipstick just round the edges of it. I smirk as she raises it to my lips. I lean forward and take it in all in one, tasting Sonny. I tried to be subtle about my joy of this, but after eating it my eyes almost rolled out of my head. I should share strawberries with her more often…

I make a snarky comment about her future in feeding celebrities, and she starts to laugh. Uncontrollably. And totally convincingly.

Because right in this moment, I have learned something, something so important it could change **everything**. Because I now know that I am totally, completely, head-over-heels in love with Sonny Munroe. Utterly, eternally, irrevocably, deeply. And most importantly, FINALLY.

And as she gets up to throw away her sandwich bag, I do something completely out of the blue. I grab her little waist, and pull her into my lap. She seems to think she had just slipped.

"Oh crap, I'm so sor-"

I cut her off by crushing my lips to hers, and kissing her like I should have done long ago. She seems completely taken off guard, unsurprisingly. At first, her mouth is still in shock, but to my great relief after a moment she begins to kiss me back. At first sweetly, but then more passionately. I had no clue she had it in her. It's so not fair that she's a great kisser too.

She then takes me by surprise by straddling over my legs and constricting her arms round my neck. In the middle of a packed cafeteria. I know my cast mates will be staring in utter amazement. They were surprised enough that I would even sit with her out of choice. But this was just a small step up from that. Just a little.

This is only at the edge of my mind. All I can concentrate on it her warm, beautiful body pressed forcefully against mine, her soft, delicious lips caressing mine. She freaks me out once more by shoving her tongue in my mouth, and grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I am at my absolute high. I can sense the utter silence surrounding us. And I don't give a damn.

After about three minutes, we have no choice but to break for air. We sit panting for a few seconds, trying to get our heads around just what happened. Finally she peeks up through her dizzyingly long lashes and grins timidly. I know I have to break the silence. And memorably.

So I sweep her lovely hair away from her face and stare deep into those beautiful brown orbs that are so full of longing and excitement. And then I stutter the words that Chad Dylan Cooper has never said and will never say to anyone else.

"I love you."

She grins cheekily, and cups my face gently in her petite hands.

"You took the words right from my mouth. As well as sticking your tongue in it."

"Hey, that was you!" She giggled, and rested her forehead against mine.

"I don't mind. I was wondering when you were finally going to do it," and she pulled me in for another breathtaking kiss.

I swear Miss Sonny Munroe will be the sweet, blissful death of me.

* * *

**(A/N) And that's a wrap! Did you enjoy? I was quite pleased, since it was my first one-shot. It was pretty long, but I got kinda into it :P Well, PLEASE review. It would be highly appreciated. And read my multi-chap "Sonny with a Chance of a Road Trip". It's gunna get pretty awesome (: Anyway, thanks for reading… PEACE OUT SUCCCKKKASS ;) X**


End file.
